A Continuation of 'Wait, Whose Baby'
by Miss Aya-chan14
Summary: Must read first half to comprehend what is happening. Summary:Bella is now Edwards pregnant soon to be vampiric wife. Bella is having twins! Weird stuff like waffles, ketchup, and Emmett in trouble. Link to the first half on my profile under favorites.


Ch

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to **_**Twilight**_**,**_** Midnight Sun**_**,**_** New Moon**_**,**_** Eclipse**_**, **_**Breaking Dawn**_**,**_** or The Host.**_** I only impregnated Bella. **

**Ch. 6**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella, it's okay, we are all here." an angel's voice called to me.

"Whaaaa...?" I asked still dizzy.

I opened my eyes. "Edward?" my voice was inaudible, but they could hear.

The next voice I heard was Esme's, "Bella, honey, I am happy to say you are to say you are having twins." as always Esme was the voice of reason.

Edward was rambling like an idiot. I wanted to say 'Edward, shut your pie hole' but...

"Edward! Shut your ... waffle?" What?! That was not right! Ooooh! "Edward, I need fresh, not frozen, waffles, mini marshmallows, and... ketchup!" I said enthusiastically.

Everyone looked confused except Esme who remembered being pregnant from when she was human.

"Bella," Esme said, "you are starting to get pregnancy cravings."

Then I thought 'Oh that makes sense.'

I looked at Edward; he sighed and took me into their kitchen. He took fresh waffles out of a waffle iron I did not know they had. I raised one eyebrow.

He took mini marshmallows out of a cupboard, and a bottle of ketchup from the fridge. He set it all on the counter, curious to see what I was going to do with it.

"Alice had a vision." He explained

I smiled and said, "Tell that adorable psycho I say thank you."

In the living room, I heard a "Hey!" come from none other than Alice.

When I put marshmallows and ketchup on the waffle and started to eat it, he made a face that showed nothing but pure repulsion.

"What?" I asked, a bit muffled.

He said, "Bella, that food is much more repulsive than usual."

I complied with my inner child and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just eat, Bella." He said.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite. "Edward, do you have a banana anywhere?" I asked shyly.

He walked back to the fridge and grabbed a banana, then set it in front of me. Before I could ask for a knife, he pulled one out of a drawer he peeled it and began to slice it into bite-sized pieces.

"Edward, I can do it." I protested. He glared, telling me that I would probably slip up and stab myself or the baby- or _babies_ I should say. I quickly shut up and let him do it.

One by one I plopped the banana pieces on the rest of my waffles, I come up with an idea and then make a waffle, mini-marshmallow, and ketchup sandwich. Emmett who had snuck into the kitchen made a gagging noise and averted his eyes.

"Tinkerbelle?" Emmett asked, "Are you sure that's healthy?" He wrinkled his nose.

I responded by glaring. He pretended to be afraid and cowered behind the counter.

_**NEVER**__ mock a pregnant lady_, I thought.

**EmPOV**

_Ha ha! Let's all cower in fear of the pregnant lady! _I thought. I stood up and started laughing. Splat! Something gooey hit me in the face.

"Eeeeewwwwww!" Tinkerbelle had thrown a ketchup and marshmallow waffle at me. "KETCHUP IN MY MOUTH! KETCHUP IN MY MOUTH!" I yelled.

Tinkerbelle started to cry.

"Tinkerbelle, what the heck?! You just creamed me! Usually you would be doing a victory dance with Edward! What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wasn't done eating it!" she sobbed.

_WOW, and I thought Rosalie was hormonal. _Edward started chuckling maliciously at my thought.

_And you think she isn't? _I contradicted.

He glowered and left the kitchen having had enough with my insanity.

_**CRASH!**_

"Emmett? What was that?" little Tinkerbelle asked nervously.

"Um... I don't know." I said. _I think I am in __**deep **__trouble._

**A/N: **I wonder what happened. Even _**I**_ do not know. Well, I guess you will just have to wait and read the next chapter to find out.

By the way, Tinkerbelle is Emmett's nickname for Bella, just so you are not confused.

l8tr.


End file.
